When Angel meets Love
by MusicFanfic023
Summary: A new idol appeared in the music industry and here appears Yukino Yume who is a cute little girl who holds many secrets that will be unraveled throughout the story and who knows? Maybe a cute red headed boy might fall in love with the cute angel girl along the way!


"Ringgg..." Haruka stirred a little in her sleep before turning off her alarm clock she set for the day. _President wanted us to visit his office for an announcement..._ That's what Haruka is thinking right now as she is changing out her night clothes into a fluffy pale green dress that the green lining around her collar area and a white bow at her waist area. She combed her hair and wearing a white headband with a bow and wearing a 2.5 inch peach heels before running to the office.

"Minna-san... Where is president?" She asked as she barged into the office, startling the boys in there. Many shrugged in response wondering where is their president.

"HERRO... EVERYONE..." The president's voice can be heard and they are frantically looking around and the president slowly rise up from his desk area showing his head.

"What do you want from us president?" Shinging Saotome did a spin on his desk and smiled at them.

"YOUUUU ALL WILL HAVE A NEWWWWWWWWW IDOLLLLLLLL JOINING USSSSSS~" He then did a few dance moves before posing.

"New idol? Don't mess with us! I never heard of any new idols coming up!" Kurusu Syo commented while meddling with his fedora hat.

"SHE'SSSS RAISED UP IN SECRECY BEFORE INTRODUCING TO THE MUSIC INDUSTRY... SHES THE MYSTERIOUS BEAUTY THAT CAPTIVATED BOTH ADULTS AND CHILDREN AND EVEN ELDERS. SHE IS ALSO A SINGER FOR THAT RECORD PLEASE COME IN... ANGELLLLL STARRRR!" He dance a little before pointing to the door. The door opened and a doll-like anime girl walked in, her long white hair flowing in sync with her movements until she stopped at the middle of the office. She was wearing a white lolita dress that reached above her kness the straps wrapped around her mid-shoulders, exposing her collarbone and neck area, a black choker is seen around her neck and wearing 5 inch sliver colour heels she is very graceful like an angel.

"Hello minna-san. My name is Yukino Yume. Please take care of me." She bowed politely before smiling, her blazing scarlet eyes filled with happiness.

"SHEEEEE IS THE NEW IDOL ANGEL STARRRRR HOPE YOU GUYS WILL GET ALONG WELL BYE BYE THANK YOU!" He grabbed a string and flied towards the door to gods know where.

"Ne... How old are you?" Haruka asked the girl whos a little taller than her friend Tomochika and her like 5'6 tall.

"16 years old." She smiled while the others gasps.

"EHHHHH?~" All of them except Mikaze Ai and herself shouted.

"I thought you will be older than that?!" Ittoki Otoya said shockingly.

"Mah... I get that a lot because of my appearance but really? Am I that old?!" Yukino pouted with pink blush dusting her soft creamy skin at them while they laughed at her cute response.

"Do you want me to show you the way to your room?" Haruka offered her help while Yukino politely shook her head.

"No there is no need. I know my way to my room." Yukino said her farewell before leaving STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT alone in the office.

"That girl is cute don't you agree Ran-Ran?" Kotobuki Reiji said while slapping Kurosaki Ranmaru on the back and while sweatdropping at his friend.

Yukino Pov

After I found my room(Which took AGESSS to find because this building is so largeeee), I unpacked all my things from my suitcase into my closet, drawers etc etc. After that I decided to take a shower, I undressed myself before I on the shower head and let the water soak through my soft creamy skin, using the expensive conditioner and bathing soap and etc etc. I stepped out of the bathroom with a towel on and rummaged my closet for some night clothes. I finally found my white night dress with some black linings around the waist area and I put it on, wearing the night slippers that are beige in colour, I dried my hair before leaving it half-dried as I am too lazy to dry it. I combed my hair before tying my hair into a low loose ponytail before stepping out my room, closing the door, I head to the living room area where I found the rest of the people in either night clothes or casual clothes that are comfortable to sleep in.

"Ah! Yukino there you are!" Haruka exclaimed causing everyone to look at me, I gave them an embarrassed smile before walking to the couch and slumped in.

"So... You came here by flight is it?" Haruka decided to strike up a conversation with me.

"Yeah... The flight took 8 hours to reach here in Japan, yarghhhhhh I could finally stretch after sitting in the plane for so long~~~" I then stretched my arms and you could hear some bones cracking while I stretched.

"Welp! It was nice having a conversation with you people but I am going to grab an apple before sleep so sayoonara!" I took an apple and waved goodbye to the boys and Haruka before heading back to her room. Along the way while munching on the apple, I kept thinking about what songs should I compose, yes I am a singer but I can compose a few songs not really a pro on it... Maybe I should ask Haruka for the composing of songs yes I should! I reached to my room and throw the core away and climbed onto the bed slowly drifting into my dreamland...

The next morning~(Still Yukino Pov)

Birds chirping loudly of the next day and I was already awake before the birds were even here, I was lying on my bed thinking of some songs but... All those thinking are making me hungry and as if on cue, my stomach made a low grumble. I got up from my bed and have a quick shower before putting on a grey hoodie with shorts and still wearing my night slippers and tying up my hair into a high ponytail, I walked out of my room, closing the door before heading for the kitchen. When I reached near the living room area I spotted... What was his name?... Hijirikawa Masato. He was sipping his tea on a couch and I bet he heard my footsteps because he turned around and surprised to see me standing there.

"Yukino? Strange not many people will wake up this early." He said to me while I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly.

"Well... I was awake long before the birds even came and I was deciding to go for a jog." I answered him while smiling.

"Oh ok. Well have a nice jog." He replied before sipping on his tea while I head towards the entrance.

"By the way, did you receive any job offers?" Yukino stopped in her tracks before smirking at him.

"I do." Was all I said before heading out the entrance, leaving Masato speechless. After some warm up routines, I began my run and about 30 minutes later I slowed down to a walk along the path, I took a look at my right side. The scenery was beautiful the sky is clear with the sun shining its brilliance down to earth, there the birds and animals enjoyed the morning sun, treasuring the moment. When I went back to the dorm and to the living area(again yes I am repeating this a lot lately bear with me here onegai?), most of the other people are awake except Haruka which I presumed she is composing somewhere.

"Oh! Okari Yukino-chan!~ Your so cuteeeeee like Syo-chan!" Shinomiya Natsuki ran towards me and hugged me so tightly that I think I could not breathe.

"Y-Yeah...N-Natsuki-san...I...need...air..." I managed to say it out before Natsuki let go of me from his death grip. I took in much air I needed, inhale...exhale... Oh... Precious... Air..

"You nearly killed her Natsuki!" I looked at the boy who is scolding Natsuki, a short boy with blonde hair whom I presumed is Kurusu Syo.

"I-Its... alright." I said to them while placing my hand on my chest, breathing in and out.

"Wait... Do you guys hear that?" I asked while putting my finger on my lips. Soft piano music echoed into the room we are in and before I knew it, I hummed a tune and slowly sang the correct lyrics to suit the music.

Lips Are Movin by Meghan Trainor

If your lips are moving, If your lips are moving  
If your lips are moving, then you're lyin', lyin', lyin', baby  
If your lips are moving, If your lips are moving  
If your lips are moving, then you're lyin', lyin', lyin', baby

Boy, look at me in my face  
Tell me that you're not just about this bass  
You really think I could be replaced  
Nah, I come from outer space  
And I'm a classy girl, I'mma hold it up  
You're full of something but it ain't love  
And what we got, straight overdue  
Go find somebody new

You can buy me diamond earrings and deny-ny-ny, ny-ny-ny, deny-ny  
But I smell her on your collar so goodbye-bye-bye, bye-bye-bye

I know you lie  
Cause your lips are moving  
Tell me do you think I'm dumb?  
I might be young, but I ain't stupid  
Talking around in circles with your tongue  
I gave you bass, You gave me sweet talk  
Saying how I'm your number one  
But I know you lie  
Cause your lips are moving  
Baby don't you know I'm done

If your lips are moving, If your lips are moving  
If your lips are moving, then you're lyin', lyin', lyin', baby  
If your lips are moving, If your lips are moving  
If your lips are moving, then you're lyin', lyin', lyin', baby

Hey baby don't you bring them tears  
Cause it's too late, too late baby  
You only love me when you're here  
You're so two-faced, two-faced babe

You can buy me diamond earrings and deny-ny-ny, ny-ny-ny, deny-ny  
But I smell her on your collar so goodbye-bye-bye, bye-bye-bye

I know you lie  
Cause your lips are moving  
Tell me do you think I'm dumb?  
I might be young, but I ain't stupid  
Talking around in circles with your tongue  
I gave you bass, You gave me sweet talk  
Saying how I'm your number one  
But I know you lie  
Cause your lips are moving  
Baby don't you know I'm done

Come on, say!

If your lips are moving, If your lips are moving  
If your lips are moving, then you're lyin', lyin', lyin', baby  
If your lips are moving, If your lips are moving  
If your lips are moving, then you're lyin', lyin', lyin', baby

(Alright now, I wanna hear ya'll singing with me)

I know you lie  
Cause your lips are moving  
Tell me do you think I'm dumb?  
I might be young, but I ain't stupid  
Talking around in circles with your tongue  
I gave you bass, You gave me sweet talk  
Saying how I'm your number one  
But I know you lie  
Cause your lips are moving  
Baby don't you know I'm done

No one's POV

After singing these lyrics, all the boys were in awe of her beautiful angel-like voice which really suits her stage name and appearance even her kind personality. Little did the boys know that they would slowly grow fond for both Yukino and Haruka and maybe even a few will make some moves towards Yukino, their life is about to turn upside down by a new idol...


End file.
